cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Salisbury Steak
Salisbury Steak is one of the earliest known recipes featured in Cooking Mama. It has become one of the staple recipes in the series. Info A dish made from a blend of minced beef and other ingredients, then shaped into a steak. Usually one can find it served with gravy or a brown sauce. A very similar product is Hamburger Steak. Popular in the USA, most people can find it served with TV Dinners or in separate dinner meals. Cooking Mama Recipe #Slice an onion! #Slice! #Chop up! #Melt the butter! #Saute! #Add the ingredients! #Knead! #Make shape! #Pan-fry! #Arrange the plate! After the Saute! step (5), the player can change the recipe into the Japanese Hamburg Steak. After the Make shape! step (8), the player can change the recipe into Minced Pork Steak, Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce, or Hamburger with Egg. Ingredients *Onion *Butter *Minced Meat *Egg *Bread Crumbs *Milk *Arrangement Items: Pudding, Flag, Broccoli, Tomato Slices, Corn, Green Beans, Carrots Cooking Mama: Cook Off Recipe #Make minced meat! #Crack an egg! #Grate! #Add ingredients! #Knead! #Make a hamburger! #Spread the butter! #Cook the egg! #Pan fry! #Make some decorative cuts! #Serve as much as you like! Ingredients *Egg *Beef *Bread *Salt *Pepper *Nutmeg *Black Pepper *Bread Crumbs *Butter *Hot dog *Served with cucumber and pudding/custard Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop This recipe is unlocked through the "Let's Match"' '''mode by combining '''Egg '''and '''Meat'. Recipe #Grind the meat! #Chop it finely! #Spread the butter! #Trace to stir fry! #Break it carefully! #Make it frothy! #Pick what to use! #Mix it! #Roll it into a ball! #Flip it and grill it! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Beef *Onion *Butter *Egg *Bread Crumbs *Arrangement Items: Cherry Tomatoes, Pudding, Sunny-side-up Egg, Broccoli, Flag Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic Recipe #Grind the meat! #Chop it! #Stir fry it! #Break the eggs! #Mix it! #Add the ingredients! #Knead it! #Shape it! #Spread the butter! #Cook it! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Beef *Onion *Vegetable Oil *Egg *Bread *Salt *Pepper *Butter *Arranged with pudding, broccoli, cherry tomatoes, potato wedges, and a Mama flag Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! The dish in this game is titled as Mozzarella Salisbury Steak, a variation in which the meat is stuffed with mozzarella cheese inside. Recipe #Cut the ingredients! #Stir fry it! #Mince the meat! #Break the eggs! #Mix it! #Add the ingredients! #Knead it! #Roll it into a ball! #Shape it! #Cook it! #Make the sauce! #Put on the sauce! Ingredients *Onion *Vegetable Oil *Beef *Egg *Pepper *Salt *Breadcrumbs *Mozzarella Cheese *Tomato Puree *Garlic Powder *Broccoli *Red Bell Pepper *Yellow Bell Pepper *Garnished with parsley and oregano Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Recipe # Cut the ingredients! # Stir fry it! # Mince the meat! # Knead it! # Shape it! # Cook it! Ingredients * Onion * Beef * Broccoli * Tomato Sauce * Red Bell Pepper * Yellow Bell Pepper * Garnished with parsley and oregano Trivia *Originally this was a decoration recipe, but in Cooking Mama 5 and Let's Cook, it has been removed. Gallery Salisbury.png CM_01.jpg|Salisbury Steak as it appears in Cooking Mama Salisbury Steak.png CM3_71.jpg|Salisbury Steak as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 Salisbury Steak (CM1).png CM4_01.jpg|Salisbury Steak as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 CM5_11.jpg|Mozzarella Salisbury Steak as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 .png|Salisbury Steak as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Category:Recipes Category:CM1 Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:Beef Recipes